<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>所知微事 by SAKURAKIRORO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277786">所知微事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURAKIRORO/pseuds/SAKURAKIRORO'>SAKURAKIRORO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historyical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURAKIRORO/pseuds/SAKURAKIRORO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>王尔德和罗比在厕所的一次做爱</p><p>是找短小不治太太约的稿<br/>太香了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>罗比/王尔德</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>所知微事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「所知微事」_短小不治君</p><p>To 糖分</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“它是美的，是精致的，它是最高贵的爱的形式，它没有丝毫违反自然之处；它是深沉的，它不断出现于年长男性与年轻男性之间，只要年长者有智慧，而年轻者看到了他生命中全部的快乐，希望以及美丽。对于这些事实，这个世界并不理解。”</p><p>                                                     ——王尔德 被告席上的演讲</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>  午后，罗比·罗斯独自行走在莫蒂默街道上，他打算去看日场戏，但脚步并不急，对于一个祖父是加拿大某省总理的公子哥儿来说，常参加的聚会和常看的戏剧早已腻烦，只是不得不找些娱乐来消磨十七岁年轻而懒散的时光。<br/>  十七岁能用来做什么，穷人未到七岁就开始就拼命讨生活，十七岁时的境地和七岁、二十七岁乃至五十七岁都没什么两样；而有一定地位和名望的那些家族的子弟则通常用家里提供的充裕生活费来游历、或者优哉游哉地在学校里混日子，罗斯是后者当中的一员。不过他算是那些富家公子里比较稳重的一位，尽管这样他也仍然觉得生活空无乏味，仿佛已经尝遍人生的酸甜苦辣似的。<br/>  刚才来的路上碰到了一位他认识的女性，是以前观看戏剧时碰巧座位相邻认识的怀特太太，这位夫人喜欢结识风趣优雅之士，罗斯头脑灵活，为人机灵，又懂得礼貌谦逊，再配上那张年轻可爱、永远含笑的带着一点小雀斑的白嫩脸庞，怀特夫人喜欢他就像喜欢自己的弟弟。<br/>  “您要到哪儿去？”和怀特夫人互致问候后，他礼貌地问道。<br/>  “我要去车站接我的妹妹，不过还没到她到达的时间。”怀特夫人看起来心情喜悦，话说得又多又快，声音高亢，穿着也很正式华丽，看样子精心打扮过一番才出的门，“你应该也认识她一下，罗斯，她是个好姑娘，就是有点活泼。怎么样，如果你最近有空，我就把她介绍给你认识。”<br/>  “这是我的荣幸……”<br/>  怀特夫人说过的话得有一半从未实现，罗斯没有对她能实现诺言抱有希望，两人简单地约了个时间，话题还没说完，兴奋过度的怀特夫人便又把话头转到了别的地方。<br/>  “我告诉你，我刚刚碰到了那位绅士，他就在这附近。”<br/>  “那位绅士？”<br/>  “没错，你应该知道，最近大家都在讨论他。”<br/>  喜爱故弄玄虚也是怀特夫人需要被包容的地方，不过除这两样缺点以外，她是一位心地很好的夫人，个性温和的罗斯满足了她的卖弄欲望，做出愿闻其详的微笑神情。<br/>  “就是王尔德先生啊，奥斯卡·王尔德。”<br/>  罗斯听说过这个名字，但也只限于听过传闻，没有见过那位传说中的风趣绅士的面，对于他这个年纪来说，进入社交圈只是一个不得不去完成的任务，和那些伦敦社交圈里的高傲年长者们交谈是他最提不起精神的事，所以即便表面温和懂礼，背地里还是多少抱有些能躲则躲的懈怠心态。更何况他前几年在父母的管教下，只踏足特定的上流阶层社交圈。<br/>  紧接着，怀特夫人说了很多夸赞那位绅士的话，罗斯的内心却泛起了一些叛逆的涟漪，这是很多人的通病，只要没有亲眼看到，就不会完全相信别人对某一个特定的人的大肆赞扬，对他人的眼光抱有怀疑是作为绅士怀有自信的标准，他很显然也从同等阶层的人身上学到了这一点。<br/>  “总而言之，他既幽默，又健谈，有时候说出的话锋芒犀利，让你一时间分不清他是在冒犯还是在褒扬，但你在听到他那圆润柔和的低嗓音、快速清晰的吐字时，你是无法真正对他生起气的。”<br/>  罗斯从别人那里也听到过有关这位先生的不少评价，在那之中又分为两派——喜欢他的人认为他才智过人、已经名声大噪，不喜欢他的人则觉得他只是声名狼藉。<br/>  “现在几点了？”<br/>  一直停不下来兴奋心情的怀特夫人忽然岔开话题问道。<br/>  帮女人看时间是绅士理应去做的事，罗斯从西服胸前的口袋里取出怀表，看了一眼后告知了时间，于是怀特夫人便准备道别。<br/>  “时间将近了。”临走前，夫人说道，“记得你与我约定的时间，我妹妹艾玛，她会很高兴认识你。”<br/>  与怀特夫人分别后，罗斯又信步走在了街道上，虽然和夫人的对话使他在半路上停了一会儿，不过拜夫人那因高兴而变得很快的语速所致，并没有占用多少时间，日场戏还未开始，他走着，拐过了街角。<br/>  这是最初的相遇，他在漫步过街角时，听到了一个低柔的声音，它虽然低，但难能可贵的是它并不浑浊，让人觉得，要是离得近，一定可以听清楚它在述说些什么，语速也很快，但给人的感觉就像一串饱满丰润的名贵珍珠散开落在了地板上，一颗颗地接连响起悦耳而笃定的敲击声。<br/>  人们要么拥有因躲避现实而醉生梦死地用低劣酒液和香烟熏泡出来的混浊低音，要么拥有因满足现实而醉生梦死地用高级美酒和雪茄熏泡出来的混浊低音，这两种都使人厌恶，遇到竟不使人感到厌恶的低嗓音，自然会好奇地去打量两眼，走得很慢的罗斯轻巧地撇过头，看了一眼同方向行走的，即将擦肩而过的那位穿着毛皮衣领大衣的高个子男性。<br/>  那是一个留着中长卷发的衣着整洁显眼的绅士，戴着礼帽，直到那位绅士走出四五步的距离，罗斯才想起要做些什么，他本想继续走自己的路，却想起了刚才和怀特夫人的对话。<br/>  “王尔德先生？”<br/>  那个背影停住了，看来是叫对了，罗斯这才有些慌乱，他还没想好接下来要说什么，他只是有一种强烈的预感，这个人就是那位奥斯卡·王尔德。<br/>  但接下来的不是他们之间的对话，那个衣着搭配少许有些怪异的绅士先是回头看了他一眼，在辨认他是谁的短暂空当，同那个人说话的另一位个子较矮的穿着西服的男性同伴便有事先道别了，看来今天真是个急匆匆的日子，罗斯有些窘迫地将手杖的底端胡乱地拄在地面上。<br/>  “先生？”<br/>  那个圆润柔和的声音询问他道。<br/>  他必须得说些什么，不过看到的这张脸庞出乎他的意料，从背影来看是个躯体较为笨重懒散的人，正面一看才知道一部分是貂绒大衣臃肿的缘故，那张脸看起来整体稍显苍白，但你一旦注视了那双眼睛，整张脸就和被施了魔法般，显得优雅，深邃，柔和，那也只是一双较为普通的眼睛，眼角温和地下垂着，但它们的主人却用它们奇迹般地闪烁出了熠熠的光辉，他可以让你清楚地感知到，他在热切地注视着你，并且等待着你的回答。<br/>  “不，我以为……我只是……”<br/>  罗斯以为自己看错了，不由又定睛看向了那双熠熠生辉的眼睛，它们使一个高大的人瞬间变成了一个文雅而智慧的人，如果不是灵魂的热烈火焰点燃了这双瓷蓝色眼睛，恐怕它们也会像那些墨守成规的老家伙们一样蒙上一层伦敦灰蒙蒙的脏雾。<br/>  “我只是认为你就是那位王尔德，奥斯卡·王尔德。”<br/>  那也是一双能够感染人心的眼睛，看着那双眼睛，他忽然坚定地说道。<br/>  那位绅士笑了，笑容和悦而开朗，动起的眉毛带着一丝狡黠。<br/>  “看来又是我的内在使我暴露了外在。”<br/>  罗斯被他由内而外的智慧和诙谐给逗乐了，那并非是表现在他的言语，而是方方面面，即便他不说话，也能表达出诸多不同寻常的有趣情感似的。这才没几秒，罗斯就被这位绅士的特质给吸引了，罗斯的双目终于闪现出了这个年龄该有的明亮而好奇的光辉，也使得他那清秀的白润脸庞染上了一些红润润的可人色彩。<br/>  王尔德凝视着这个突然展现出活力的年轻男孩，面上仍是温和的微笑。<br/>  老年人相信一切，中年人怀疑一切，青年人什么都懂，因而青年人时常会失去他们眼中的光亮，那种往往与他们年轻的脸庞最为相称的光亮，却被尘封在麻木的自以为是的青春里，等到他们有所醒悟，再去展现它，才发现，原来自己已经不适合再拥有它，因为只要展现出它，就会遭到人们的耻笑，人们总爱耻笑那些自己没能做到的事。不过很多人无需担心这个问题，原因是那份光亮早就在他们的心灵深处因疏于照顾而燃尽最后一点火焰，成了丑陋的死灰，没有再拿出来的必要。<br/>  如果青年人都能像眼前的这个男孩一样，在适当的年龄展现自己内心的光亮，把灵魂的美丽与外表的青春相结合，那么整个世界都会跟着明亮许多。<br/>  当然，此时的王尔德并未发现这个男孩身上拥有的不仅是年轻人的光亮，而是有着其它的、更为深沉而坚定的光辉，正是这个光辉，让罗比·罗斯敢于向外人说出自己的性取向，即使在两年后被同校的学生欺辱至患上肺炎也未能停止，进而向家人也公开了自己的取向。罗比·罗斯是一个有着坚毅内心的勇敢的人。<br/>  王尔德只能知道，自己被那样的光辉所吸引了，内心在那一刻泛起了美的联想。<br/>  “介意我与您共走一段路吗？”做完自我介绍后，罗斯说道。<br/>  “当然不。”王尔德回答。两个人都很愉快。<br/>  那时的伦敦对他们来说都还很快乐，一派繁华的景象，除了街边的男妓曾扰乱过王尔德被一团白雾笼罩的心，让他愈发如同重负压在心头。<br/>  “我听到您刚刚在和同伴谈话时，提到希腊有关的字眼。”<br/>  “是的，我们在谈论运动的重要性。”<br/>  “运动？”<br/>  “‘如果你想强壮，跑步吧！如果你想健美，跑步吧！如果你想聪明，跑步吧！’——这是来自古希腊的名言。古希腊人非常注重身体训练，健康的身体促成健康的灵魂、健康的头脑，有人认为古希腊之所以能够产生如此璀璨辉煌的文明，乃至那时的人们比如今的伦敦市民还要聪明，便是健美的体魄有利于智力的强有力证明。”<br/>  “这样说来，”罗斯说，“你可以看到现在的伦敦市民在缺乏运动方面各个都效果显著。”<br/>  两人放声笑了起来。<br/>  罗斯早已忘了什么日场戏，无论怎样的日场戏都不如眼下的谈话吸引他，但他担心王尔德先生已经快要到达目的地，那样的话他就不得不和这位风趣的绅士分离，这时，王尔德看到了一个建在地下的公厕，脚步放缓了下来。<br/>  “如果你不介意，我想我需要去‘嗅一下花香’。”王尔德语带诙谐地模仿着那些过去的贵族小姐们去宫廷花园里小解的说法。<br/>  “当然不。”罗斯回道，“我正好也想进去。”<br/>  走下那一段楼梯的时候，罗斯并未意识到里面正在发生些什么，当他们走进去时，为时已晚，古怪的碰撞声响以及非同寻常的男性呻吟隐约地传入了耳中，对此略有所知的罗斯霎时耳朵发热起来。有人正在一侧的隔间里交媾，而且是两个男性，这个事实让他不安地站在小便池前。<br/>  罗斯自己就是名同性恋者，虽然他不会对此作出否定，但现在还没有到广而告之的地步，所以怀特夫人还打算介绍自己的妹妹同他认识，有的人并不知晓这一点。他此刻担心的是，那个隔间里正在进行的龌龊事会引起旁边的这位绅士的不愉快，他忍不住悄悄瞥向了王尔德，却发现对方也在瞧向他，向他撇了撇嘴，露出看似无奈的调侃微笑。<br/>  这时，隔间那里的声音断绝了，隔间门打开，出来了两个整理着裤子和上身衣物的男人，这两个人也没说一句寒暄的话或者别的话，就这样一前一后地走了出去，想必在到达地面以后就分道扬镳，连彼此的名字都不知道。典型的看上了就来这里乱来一次的关系，罗斯收回往那边望过去的好奇视线，此刻正好公厕里除了他和王尔德以外一个人也没有。<br/>  寂静使他发疯，不可否认刚才的声响让他起了一点反应，他是个健康的、正处在欲望越来越猛烈的青春期里的男孩，而且年龄也不容许他拥有年长者的那种沉稳的忍耐力，他有些慌张地握着自己有点勃起的性器，急于想把它塞回去，再不动声色地用上衣的下摆盖住。<br/>  “真不检点。”出于掩饰，他不由自主地出声道。<br/>  “过自己想要的生活，外人的意见也就无足轻重。”王尔德对此倒是做出了包容性的回答。<br/>  这种包容的语调听起来出自一个完全外行人的口，不过罗斯此刻明明知晓并领悟，却有些鬼迷心窍，他在遮挡欲望下分了神，那些遮挡下的欲望又蛊惑他问出了奇怪的问题。<br/>  “您想过这些吗，”他一会儿看着王尔德，说出后又不禁转移了视线，“或者说，您……经历过吗？”<br/>  “目前为止，还没有。”闻言，王尔德略带惊讶地瞥了他一眼。可能是讶异于他的大胆，也有可能在责怪他的无礼，他在不断紧张下逐渐丧失的判断力使他分不清这一点，也让他更加慌乱。<br/>  “我认为您说得没错，他们是在过自己想要的生活。”年轻人的矜持几乎要击溃他，他开始急于挽回自己在对方心中的印象，于是刻意附和着对方的观点，“我并没有要否定他们的意思，事实上，我……”<br/>  “我明白。”<br/>  他听到王尔德沉稳地回道。<br/>  抬头望见那双热切柔和的眼眸，王尔德是那样的聪慧，正如传言中的那样，即使不明说，他也知道你想要说些什么，罗斯再度被那双眼睛感染了，他那特有的灵魂光辉，他的勇敢，也再一次闪烁。<br/>  “那么您理解那份快乐吗？”<br/>  他反问着。<br/>  同他一起往外走的王尔德停住了脚步，他也停下了，王尔德起先还能保持平常的那种驱散迷雾的清澈，渐渐地，迷雾出现了，王尔德陷入了困惑，就像之前在街边看到男妓一样。<br/>  倾斜的午后阳光只照射在地上的部分，再往外走几步，就能看到阶梯上的阳光。<br/>  正如王尔德明白他一样，罗斯也明白王尔德此时的困惑，他曾经经历过，那种迷雾，需要自己和别人一同去驱散，尽管他知道这与年龄无关，但看到这么一位智慧过人的年长绅士疑惑不已，心底也不免产生了一些自信。<br/>  “我从不怀疑您能够理解它，只要您……”他说道，年轻人的大胆热情佐以信心的火焰，他缓慢地靠近了王尔德，“只要您亲身体会……”<br/>  唇瓣相贴的瞬间，罗斯没有收到回应，他并不担心，那正是他所期望的，因为他也没有遭到拒绝，但这也有对方只是对他宽容的风险，所以他又上前吻了吻，直到第三下，他所贴着那双唇动了，他大受鼓励，伸出双臂向上缠绕住了王尔德的肩背，两人呼吸愈发粗重地吮吻拥抱，脚步混乱地再次向里面移去。<br/>  一切都乱了，这或许是梦，他着迷地吻着那双唇，进入隔间后，他们短暂地停了下来，近距离地瞧着彼此的眼睛，王尔德的那双困惑的、却依然闪烁着星星般光亮的眼睛，此时增添上了情动的朦胧，展现出这双眼睛的是王尔德，为此更受影响的却是凝望着王尔德的他。多么深邃的一双眼睛啊，罗斯在心中感叹道，在那里，他甚至看到了繁星的明灭，它们在轮回中兴衰盛亡，焕然不熄。<br/>  同时，他也察觉到了王尔德眼中的犹豫，他从别人那里听到过，王尔德才刚结婚没几年，但年轻人都是冲动的，不顾后果并更喜欢突破禁忌，而且放眼整个社会，大家不都是这样吗，他狂妄地想着，解开了自己的衬衫纽扣，脱下了裤子。<br/>  此时的罗斯无疑是浪荡的，带着一点邪恶的，他知道王尔德没有同性方面的经验，因此反而更加主动，谁也想不到一个平日里谦逊礼貌的年轻人私底下却是如此的大胆淫乱，那是因为大家都只顾着自己的大胆淫乱，只有在对另一个人抱有性幻想或者想诋毁他人时，才会臆想对方也是淫乱的。但罗斯不确定，在之前寥寥几句的对话中，他明白了王尔德就是怀特夫人口中的那位出色的绅士，其出色使他产生了一丝敬意，况且对方是一个在年纪上差点就能当自己父亲的人，在他的幻想中，王尔德可以是正经的，一丝不苟的，也可以是反过来的。<br/>  王尔德会怎么做？之前已经回应过他的吻，现在又将手顺势放在他解开的衬衫下、白皙娇嫩的肌肤上，虽说是自己邀请，但当那只手覆上来时，由于不是夏季，裸露在外的手掌要比肌肤更凉，他让王尔德看见了自己胸膛到腹部的几下剧烈起伏，两边乳头硬了起来，那是和女人完全不一样的身体，既没有柔软的胸脯，也没有柔软的腰肢。<br/>  “他们就是靠这样的身体获得快乐，之前那两个人。”他握住王尔德的手，将其引导至后方，裤子和内裤滑落后，男性的臀部展露无遗，“他们看上彼此，一同来到地下，然后回到上面去，当做彼此从未见过。”<br/>  社会对性明面上的禁忌会引起暗地里的反弹，人们都以破坏它为乐，在地上摆出道貌岸然的模样，对社会的所谓不雅之事大加抨击，到了地下却又肆无忌惮地变成不雅，甚至将别人的不雅当做偷欢的道具，罗斯述说着这些不雅，将唇又贴在了那双困惑的唇上。<br/>  先是困惑，然后勇于求知的人会去探索，这当然得以感兴趣为前提，罗斯感到那只手在热烈的吻中自主来到了下方，揉搓着他的臀肉，反复轻柔地、但又在某几个时间点带有力度地挤压，当用力的时候，五指的指尖微微陷进肉的凹陷里，他就会因此发出相应的喘息，厕所可不是慢条斯理的地方，他在隔着裤子急促地揉了两下面前人的下体处后，转过身，隔着马桶趴在隔间的墙上，将带有肌肉线条的丰硕臀部对着后面那个正在慢慢打开新的大门的“求学者”。<br/>  在他转过去的时候，就听到了衣料窸窸窣窣的声音，那是求学者在脱掉裤子，他趴好后，往后看了一眼，眼神就像王尔德从前看过的男妓所表现出来的一样放荡廉价，嘴角勾着诱惑的笑意，在当今时代，所谓上流对不雅庸俗嗤之以鼻，私底下所有人又都买走了数不清的禁忌淫秽书籍，放荡和廉价是高雅的反作用，有的人前后两者皆有，因此转换自如，此种反差更添趣味，越高雅就有可能越放荡，王尔德瞥见了这一有趣之处，并且被那个眼神勾起了火苗，霎时，迷雾变成了助燃的雾气，热情彻底燃烧了起来，一瞬间似乎有将雾霾一烧而光的气势。他遵照的公厕规则的粗鄙，在罗斯的提示下吐了两口唾沫在手上，抹在下方臀肉中间的秘穴之后，将手指往里面捣弄了几下，在此之前单手趴着的罗斯已经自行将一根手指探了进去，两人的手指轮换着插入捣弄，之后又一同抽出来，初学者将阳物握在手里，另一只手扶住罗斯肩头鼓起的白嫩肩膀，挺身向前挤了进去。<br/>  “啊！……”<br/>  罗斯短促地低声喊叫，身体被推得往前倾去。挤入秘穴的那根只进去了一小半，握在他肩头的手收紧了，初学者又是一个用力，两人的肉体蓦然而热情地贴合在了一起，胯部与臀肉相贴，他被推得差点踉跄，两只手都趴在了墙面上，闭上眼只顾张口喘息。<br/>  前几下都既慢又快，慢是指抽出的过程，快是指挺入的过程，初学者仿佛想看到撞向他体内时他激烈的反应，从而享受交媾本能的占有，他则只是想得到粗暴的掠夺，人们都既是虐待者又是受虐者，他将洁净秀气的红润脸颊贴在不知是否肮脏的墙面上，迷乱地呼出热气，确定好占有和承受的关系，初学者的插入速度加快了，似乎连自己之前迷惘的答案也一道确认了，身后的撞击简直是变得坚定起来，阳物一下接一下地顶到肉洞内的肠壁，丰腴的臀肉在一波波的拍击下抖出淫荡的波纹，像淫秽禁书中的每一个合格的肉欲情人那样泛起臀波乳浪，尽管没有乳浪，但在身下前后摇摆的他的阴茎和阴囊可以承接这个晃荡着的淫靡任务。可见无论怎样的人，肉体泛起的情欲的波纹都是相似的。<br/>  公厕交媾的另一规则是，如果不想惹起过多的麻烦，就不要发出太大的声音，只需发出一点呻吟给外面进来的人提供笑料，便可以使他们宽容地放过这里。个性乖巧的罗斯，即便决心展现出放荡的一面来引导这个比自己年长的初学者，但在这里他仍旧咬住了下唇，忍耐地闷哼着，发出了人们以为是女人专属的那种娇嫩呻吟声。<br/>  那种似乎是在表示臣服的声音更能勾起人的兽欲，肉穴逐渐在抽插下变得又松又柔软，吸住体内那根阴茎，性爱是另一种艺术的创作，柔嫩湿热的肠壁包裹住青筋突起的生殖器收缩吮吸，下水道的偷欢激起他最丑陋的欲望，并渴望它能更丑陋、更蛮横放浪，他知道身后顶胯抽插的人也是这样，是的，他能从那样的深度和顶入的速度中感觉到，两个人的礼帽早已脱落在地上，他用鼻音软软地哼着，腾出一只手套抚自己的阴茎。<br/>  楼梯那里传来一阵说话声，有人进来了，就像之前的自己一样，对这地下的苟合一无所知，等到进入才知道为时已晚，但那两三个人也没有在意，他们是喝到微醉的懒汉，听声音同自己一样年轻，他们没有礼貌地放肆笑着，身后初学者的动作忽然缓慢了下来。<br/>  “没有人知道，”他扭转过头，诱惑的笑意再次出现在了年轻的脸庞上，它起先是那么的优雅谦恭，现在则是如此的放荡迷人，他用低到快要听不清的声音说道，伴随着难以平稳的呼吸，“那是这里的快乐准则。”<br/>  初学者何其聪敏，以至于片刻间便心领神会，两手移到他的腰际，将他的腰肢锢住，胯下再度冲撞过来，在这里，没有人知道那是位声名远扬的演说家，貂绒大衣也不能证明，只是无法让人看到自己，就可以成为新鲜的放浪者，重现公元前的那些古人们没有宗教压抑下的放纵性爱。<br/>  他咬唇不断呻吟，初学者也加快速度，在外面的嘲笑声中竭力交媾，多么好的配合，他主动地扭起腰肢迎合，将狰狞的肉棒全根吞没，抽出时因缺少平时所用的芬香精油，肉洞里红色的软热嫩肉会被带得微微翻卷出来，让他感到自己灵魂的一部分也被对方吸走一般，他忘情地抚慰自己的阴茎，在愈来愈快的冲撞节奏中也加快了自慰的节奏，呻吟一声接一声来不及断绝，他短而急地喘息着，发出了情人或者妓女那种快被操到顶峰的娇媚细吟，那也是被世俗判定为只有女人才能发出的声音。多么愚蠢的世人，他们没有尝过那样的滋味，所以才有这等无知的认知，而有些人尝过，却迫于颜面不肯承认，以为是自己在学女人需要被收敛的特点，或者是自己的征服使得男人也不得不像女人般臣服，这类人比前者无知百倍。<br/>  罗斯知道，那只是自己想发出的声音，他不想将其当做不可见人的一点，也不想胡乱掩饰颜面，不知何时外面的年轻人们已经离去，他没有注意到，因为他根本无心顾及，初学者正在扶着他的腰做将要结束的那种激烈冲刺，他的肉体在顶撞下向前摇晃，如同一尾无法与波涛搏击的小船，两腿的肌肉绷得很紧，膝盖几乎要颤抖，他趁着没人大声地浪叫起来，肉体拍击的淫贱声亦是如此。最后的那几下身后的人抱住他的身体，他感受到了貂绒贴在背部的柔软，臀肉死死挤在后方的胯部上，却要探索更深般在深处不停抽动，两个阴囊矜持地因为过紧的贴合彼此打着招呼，晃悠着碰撞致意，初学者的两只手按着他衬衫下翘起的奶头，在揪玩中用力顶入，在最兴起之处如同最初那般猛地撞击几下，胯部贴着臀肉碾磨，深到阴囊都几乎塞进去，如同在细细地磨出果肉的汁液，以期待酿出醇香的美酒，这几下深处撞击碾磨之后，那双大手按在他因呼吸而起伏的腹部，将他的臀部往后压，阴茎在肉壁里紧密贴合，没过一会儿，浓厚的黏稠液体内射在了他嫩热而绞缩的肠壁内。他也停下手里快速的抚慰，将自己的精液对着前方的马桶释放了出来。<br/>两人抱在一起粗重地喘了一会儿，平静下来后才分开，王尔德已经不是初学者了，这种美妙仅体会过一次便可以出师，这都要得益于人本来就有的追求快乐的天赋，王尔德看着这个在余韵中慵懒俊秀的年轻男孩，目光自释放的冷静里迸发出些许炽热的光。他豁然开朗，感到心间的迷雾已经全部消散，呈现在眼前的是一片广阔的自由草原，他可以看清楚方向，也可以尽情奔跑。<br/>  罗斯则少有地得到了心灵上的满足，这全都由于他再度看到了那双熠熠生辉的眼眸，它们正因为他驱散的那些迷雾而展现出奇特的光芒，如果不是用深沉的灵魂去打量世界的人，是无法做到这一点的，这个世上让自己的心和灵魂都蒙上灰尘的人太多了，他们都既无趣又聒噪，他意识到自己迷恋于眼前的这位风趣迷人的绅士。<br/>  但是公厕偷情的最后一条规则，是走到地上后各奔东西，他现在没有足够的把握将其延续出未来的发展，因为他没有好的理由，而他却已经开始崇拜起了这位绅士，哪怕自己已成功地引导了对方走入新的世界。说不好只是一时的错觉，他想，这个人自称是唯美主义的教授，却也有只会嘴上功夫的风险，那些唯美主义者，外人们总以为他们当中有很多人是在滥竽充数，对美的追求和诠释都浮于表面，毫无内涵可言，事实也正是如此。他有些怀疑自己是否好骗，而自己看上的这位绅士只是徒有其表，他曾听说过王尔德只是出过诗集，在美国作了一个精彩的巡回讲座，随后他又为自己的怀疑感到羞愧，自己没有作出令人惊艳的绘画的本领，不也会对别人的画作品头论足么，他愿意相信他，相信他即便只是作为演说家、评论家，也会大有作为，并且，如果以后有缘的话，他也会试着支持这位绅士。他就是这样一个愿意守护和支持自己喜爱的人的家伙，他的性格注定他会是某个人坚不可毁的后盾，但此刻的他尚未得知。<br/>  王尔德也尚未得知，他们收拾整理了衣物，相伴着走上了阶梯，公厕的短暂偷欢被留在了地下和内心深处，他们又变成了只是碰巧遇见的两个人。<br/>  和那些人唯一不同的地方在于，他们知道了彼此的名字，罗斯很想这么说，但是打住了，之前说过只是公厕的偷欢，那么它应该被一起冲入下水道流到河流海水里去，而不是像自己这样在心底扎根，他尝试拔出那株崇拜的滋养下冒出的孱弱幼苗，同时决定对同自己一起行走的人不作打扰。<br/>  “我听说您很喜欢古希腊的文明，”他故作轻松地转移了话题，压下了心中少许的遗憾，他打算陪着王尔德走到其目的地，然后就真的暂且到此为止，“很多人都喜欢它，但我仍有疑惑，难道古希腊就没有什么值得批评的地方吗？”<br/>  “至少他们在发表政见方面，会变得越来越不让人省心，”王尔德继续和悦而幽默地说道，“鉴于所有希腊公民都有很高的政见讨论参与度，到了后来他们不得不就一件事翻来覆去地讨论，以至于罗马人打了过来他们都没能讨论出结果，‘你们这些没有效率的吵闹家伙’，罗马人这样训斥他们。”<br/>  “之后发生了什么？”<br/>  “世界在不断改变发展，组织能力很强的罗马人成为了他们的统治者，再往后罗马也故去，这个世界反而被野蛮的力量所替代，彼此喧闹着瓜分争吵不休，那是一段长达数百年的黑暗时期，大地几乎失去了所有美的传承——直至今日，人们也在拼命恢复它，以期再现人类曾经有过的人文辉煌。”<br/>  此时的王尔德，更像是在为一个年轻者讲述着通俗易懂的知识，随和而儒雅。<br/>  那样月光般平静安详的脸庞再次让罗斯着迷了，他凝视着这个即将要与自己分别的人。年少者易于心动，却缺乏抵抗诱惑的能力，年长者正好相反，他们不那么容易心动，因此罗斯担心自己会为这位绅士添麻烦，仍然选择了压抑内心一时的心动，这让他的眼眸有些悲伤。<br/>  王尔德察觉到了那份淡淡的哀愁般的情感，将目光放在了这个有着棕黑卷发的男孩身上，他在那一瞬间有所领悟，不过，阅历更为丰富的他也察觉到了男孩的决心，这份决心既谦和又高贵，使他仿佛看到了一朵纯白的玫瑰。<br/>  他不知道，这支忠诚的白玫瑰，以后也会长久地陪伴在他的身边，如同皎月一样甘愿蛰伏在暗处，温柔地照拂着他，使他能够在守护中安然入梦。但他确实有这样的预感。啊，年轻而圣洁的白玫瑰，在未来甚至为了不使他刺伤而收起了自己应有的尖刺。<br/>  现在男孩也正收敛着刺，那是名叫“遗憾”的刺，王尔德不由起了怜悯之心，他知道，男孩的决心不容轻易玷污，否则就失去了洁白的纯洁性，但他可以褒奖些什么，让这株白玫瑰再次快活地生长起来。<br/>  至于如何褒奖，他想他只需说些真实感受，他要为这株懂事的白玫瑰而感到濒临落泪了。<br/>  “我觉得，”他对这个男孩说道，“二十多年来我都在迷雾中茫然摸索，但在今天，我如释重负。”<br/>  “真的？”男孩闻言，露出了可爱的明亮笑容，被他的表情言语逗乐了。<br/>  他听到男孩用心地理解了他的话，见到男孩恢复了那样快乐的神色，心下也不禁跟着快活起来。<br/>  以后两人还会再见的，他想，因为男孩对他投以那样的目光，因为他是不管声名显赫还是狼藉都为众人所知的奥斯卡·王尔德，因为他在发现了这株白玫瑰的同时，白玫瑰也倾心于他。他们终会相见。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “悲怆中自有圣洁之境。总有一天你会领悟其中意思。否则就是对生活一无所知。罗比以及像他那种心地的人会明白的。当我夹在两个警察当中从监狱里被带到破产法庭时，罗比等在那长长的、凄凉的过道里，我戴着手铐低着头从他身边走过，这时他能庄重地当众扬起帽子向我致意，这亲切的、简简单单的一个动作，一下子让在场的人鸦雀无声。比这更小的举动就足以让人进天堂了。正是本着这种精神，正是因着这种爱，圣人会跪下给穷人洗脚，会俯身亲吻麻风病人的脸颊。这事我从未跟他提过。直到现在我还不知道，他是否意识到自己的举动我甚至是觉察到了没有。这样的事情是无法在形式上以话语正式道谢的。我将它存在内心的宝库中。将它存在那儿，作为我暗暗欠下的一笔债，我很高兴地想，这债是永远也还不清的。将它存在那儿，让滴滴泪珠化作美药与肉桂，使它永远芬芳，永远甜美。在这个智慧于我无益，达观于我无补，引经据典安慰我的话于我如同灰土的时候，那小小的、谦恭的、无声的爱之举动，想起它，就为我开启了所有怜悯的源泉：让沙漠如玫瑰盛开，带我脱离囚牢的孤单与苦痛，让我与世界那颗受伤的、破碎的、伟大的心相依相连。”</p><p>                                                          ——《自深深处》  </p><p> </p><p>  END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>